Grimoirs of Murray and Bella
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Years after the series ended, things are gonna get even worse for Grim. He thought there was no one worse than the two kids who beat him in a limbo contest many years ago, but he thought wrong as he now has to deal with... their kids. Murray and Bella, twin brother and sister of Billy and Mandy. See the crazy stuff they go through with their new manny. Rated may vary, no flames.


**Hey people who have no lives to live, this is Zoryan here with a new story. I'll explain the first thing in a little bit. I have done well with modern cartoons, but I want to test how I do with cartoons from before. From the days of Kids Next Door and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, along with Invader Zim and Danny Phantom. Before they met their demise, cartoons have really gone south over the years. Few little good shows like Loud House, Star Vs The Forces of Evil, and O.K. KO.**

 **Anyway, I've been going back on this old cartoon "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy". Two kids who meet the deity of death and harbinger of souls, The Grim Reaper. Billy, a brain smaller than his nose, I'm not joking if you looked up the show you'll see the monster that is his nose. And Mandy, a little girl who is anything but. Has an aura that will make anyone around her wet their pants, and seems to have an inability to smile. **

**While completely opposite, they are actually extremely close friends. Going on many supernatural adventures with their new undead friend, and always having each other's back. They also seem to be the sole people who can stand each other's downfalls, Mandy with Billy's IQ of -5 (don't know how that's possible) and Billy with Mandy's horrible personality and disdain for all humanity. Probably one of the most overdone clichés in media history, but these two really pull it off.**

 **After the reading of this first chapter is done, leave a review by pressing the button below to tell me what you thought. And if any of you leave a single flame on my first chapter, may the reaper have mercy on your soul when she's done with you.**

 **Have fun!**

 _20 years after the show_

A bright shining sun, birds tweeting their soothing songs, a clam gentle breeze. Things you wouldn't typically find in a place called Endsville, (Seriously who comes up with these cartoon city names!). Along the currently peaceful suburban areas outside the city, we come across a typical two story house. All is well, until two kids lives would change forever.

 **BANG**

"OH WOW WHAT AN AMAZING FIRST DAY OF 3RD GRADE!"

Meet BalthazarI never got around to their last names), but everyone calls him 'Murray', short for his middle name 'Murraijah'. He is a lot like his dad when he was a little kid, super excited over everything, has the brain of a eggplant, wore a hat over his hair, and even had his iconic big pink nose. He wore an orange hat, white t-shirt with a puppy playing basketball on it, jeans, and sneakers. "I got to meet all kinds of new friends, played dodgeball, and the teachers were so nice." Murray listed off excitedly, "What do you think sis?" He asked to the walking nightmare to all that oppose her that he happily calls his sister.

"Meh, a whole new field of worthless minions to break." said a cold voice void of all emotion. This was Isabella Felicia Uglio, twin sister to Murry. But she's prefers Bella, as Isabella takes more time to say and time is the ONE thing she never has. Bella is the complete opposite of her brother Murry, she's a cold and heartless witch who wants to rule the Earth with a iron fist and have all the people in the world bow to her. She was a spitting image of her mother, but with her dad's light red hair in the style of devil horns held back with a grey hairband. She regularly wears a yellow sleeveless dress with a daisy on it and black slip-ons, but don't let her attire fool you she is pure evil. Her face just read a complete blank, but her eyes were those of a demon trying to look into your soul.

"Now Bella, what did dad say about turning classmates into your private army?" Murray playfully scolded.

"Not to." She dully said.

"And what did mom say?"

"Bribe them with pizza and a cat video."

"Good, and we don't want a repeat of Finalville." He said.

"That was 2 months ago." she aggravated.

"What was?"

Bella just sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Never mind, go see what's on TV." She ordered with a very unhidden annoyed tone.

"... Okay." then he just ran into the living and plopped on the couch, Murray then started channel surfing as Bella set their back packs next to the coat rack. She stepped into the kitchen and found a note, she grabbed it and read.

 _Hey kids how was school? Made any new friends? I'm taking your mom on an all day spa trip because I totally did not forget it was our wedding anniversary last week, but not to worry as we hired the best live-in babysitter we know. He said he'd be around the time you guys return from school, love you guys!_

 _Heart, your dad Billy._

Bella rolled her eyes, 'Typical dad, nine years after they married and he still can't remember.' She then saw more writing on the back.

 _ **Bella, you're in charge. Keep your brother and the babysitter in check, and make sure Murray doesn't fill my bath tub with pudding again.**_

 _ **With as much regard as my body will let me, your mother Mandy.**_

"Sigh, as always mom." she said as she tossed the note away, then joined her brother on the couch. Her arms with crossed and her expression gotten more annoyed when Murray picked Brally the Dinosaur, 'Yuck'. "Parents are out tonight."

"Dad's belated anniversary gift for mom?" While still on the slow side, Murry has a little more brains than his father.

"Yep, a week late for a spa day."

"Good thing, cause mom has been more tempered since her last work place went bankrupt and she had to start over as a waiter at that restaurant." Murray pointed out.

"The one with the skimpy outfit wearing waitresses?" she sneered.

"Yep."

"Yuck."

 **BANG**

Just then they heard a lightning storm outside, wolves howling in the distance, the TV fizzing out, all the lights flickering on and off. And in the corner of the living room they see a dark shadow manifesting itself. They a huge scythe forged in dark magic, wielded by a bone hand belonging to one they fear most. The gate keeper of all who have reached their end, the one who walks the fine line between heaven and the underworld.

 _ **"Good evening."**_

The Grim Reaper, with a thick possibly Jamaican accent (The author doesn't know). The unloving embodiment of the fears of all who walk the Earth.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH SANTA CLAUS!" Except for our two kids, Murray not knowing anything about supernatural beings dumbly cheered, he ran up to the black robe wearing skeleton and climbed all over him, Grim looking rather uncomfortable with the little rascal. "Did you bring presents, I've been real good this year! OW!"

Bella, who was getting tired of Murray's goofiness, roughly pulled him off the skeleton. "In what way makes you think this," she gestured to their new house guest, "was that holly jolly jumbo Santa?"

Murray just looked confused, "I don't know."

Bella sighed, "Murray, meet the Grim Reaper, harbinger of death and collector of all souls that have reached the end of their lives." she pulled Murray up by the hem of his shirt, "The one mom and dad told us about since we were toddlers." she coldly reminded him.

"Ooooooh,... do we still get presents?" she dropped him and massaged her temples, his stupor giving her an occasional migraine.

"Cold and heartless." Grim pointed to Bella, then to Murray "Lacking a functioning brain." he groaned, "Yep, these are definitely Billy and Mandy's kids."

"Wooooaaah, so the stories are true." Murray and Bella said in awe and boredom respectively.

"Yep, well if you guys need something," Grim walked to the kitchen "I'll be getting your dinner started and contemplating... where it all went wrong."

When the two were alone, they had time to talk. "So no presents?" Bella face-palmed.

"How do you even dress yourself without me to help you?" Murray shrugged, "Look Murray, with Grim living with us now, things are gonna be a little more... interesting."

"I guess, I wish he had come with presents." Bella rolled her eyes, "Bella, nothing is gonna change between us now we have a skeleton in our house right?" he asked turning worriedly to his sister.

Bella slowly faced his worried eyes with ones slightly less sour and more loving. Slightly. "Murray, though we may have our differences, you either cause the end of the world with your stupidity or annoy the fudge out of me, and I sometimes steal your stuff, lie to you, and sometimes beat you to death. We are twins and we look out for each other, we balance each other out. And some dumb skeleton in a dress is gonna change anything."

"IT'S A ROBE MON!"

Murray just got teary eyed at Bella's words, she rarely speaks emotions and life problems. "Oh I love you sis!" he said giving her a bone crushing hug, she didn't respond as she was use to his constant hugs.

"Whatever." she groaned as she patted him on the head. 'I'll take it'. he thought, Murray knew deep underneath her cold and unfeeling exterior beats a heart of gold dipped in chocolate. His words. Though she still wants to see the world burn in a blaze of glory with her on a high throne, with him by her side.

'This is gonna be fun!'

'This is gonna be a nightmare.'

 **So that's all for now, leave your comments in the reviews. And pick your words nicely, because Bella can make you eat them. Let me know what kind of adventures you want to see these two in.**

 **And anyone tell me if 'Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' and 'Grim and Evil' are the same cartoon because I can't tell. **


End file.
